


Panic for Us

by Tobiyond



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Respawn Abuse, slight mention of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiyond/pseuds/Tobiyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roadhog has a mark that needs hunting down and Lúcio just wants to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic for Us

“Run!”

That’s all Lucio’s mind could hear as his skates sought purchase on Dorado’s cobblestone streets. He was thankful for the cover of nightfall, but also keenly aware of the bright glow he was emitting. His gun. His feet. His hands. Everything he usually loved the look of and used to alert his teammates now threatened to get him captured. He’d managed to evade his pursuer so far, but he was going to run out of road eventually. He needed somewhere to hide. 

A few shops looked promising, but he couldn’t be sure which ones had alarm systems, so they were out. Part of him wished he could quietly sneak into one of the many homes littering the area. Make his way inside, avoid waking anyone, and just wait the night out. Even as he thought of it, he shook his head. No way was he going to involve innocent people. He’d find something else. 

Almost on cue, his skates skid to a halt just beside an open courtyard. A large fountain made up most of the allure, but his eyes were on the thick trees on either side of the area’s opening. If someone were to come in through the same arch he was standing under, they might not think to look to their sides. Even if they did, it looked dark enough to keep him hidden. Glow and all. The distant sound of rattling chains in his ears told him his time to decide was up. He pushed his way through the underbrush without much effort, finding a small open spot in the very corner of the walled off yard to situate himself. A few branches were fluffed up, the leaves spread out to hopefully conceal more of his body. The bright glow of his gun was planted firmly in a bush, still in his hand just in case he needed it.

The rattling continued. Lucio could hear the loud, heavy steps of a man with all the time in the world to chase him. A screeching noise, like nails down glass, assaulted his ears, making him shift in his hiding place. He knew the sound all too well and it sent a shudder down his spine. He had to stay quiet. As long as he was quiet, maybe the man would keep going. There was no reason to look for him here. Surely he couldn’t hear his heart beating in his ears like Lucio could, body fighting to keep his breath stable. A quick look from his hiding spot had the DJ swallowing down a whimper of fear.

Standing under the arch was his assailant. His adversary. Roadhog cut a magnificent and terrifying figure in the large fountain’s shadow, lenses of his mask catching in the light from a nearby streetlamp. He was too close. The chain along his waist jangled as he took a step forward, pig snout in the air as if he were actually trying to sniff Lucio out. With as badly as he was sweating from panic and exhaustion, the smaller man wouldn’t be surprised if he could. 

One step. Then another. He was headed straight for his hiding spot. This was his moment of truth. Stay hidden or try running? He was closing in, mask pointed right at him. He knew where he was. He had to. Lucio was slowly reaching for his gun when the large man suddenly stopped. His mask lifted the the air again, but not facing in the other direction. A grunt echoed through the quiet air before he began trotting off towards the bank just past the courtyard. 

Lucio couldn’t hold back a strangled sob as soon as Roadhog was out of sight. That was too close. He was too close. His legs were still shaking with fear, even as he willed them to move forward. The Hog might come back. He couldn’t be there if he did. If he could just get inside of the LumeriCo pyramid, he’d be safe. Even if he was followed, he’d be able to get to his communicator and call in backup. Wall riding and stalling could keep him safe if he knew people were on their way. Right now? No one even knew where he was. No one except. . .He shook his head. Move. Get moving. Keep moving. 

Down the main street was too dangerous, especially without knowing exactly where the beast of a man was. He would have to go down the darker side alley and hope for the best. If nothing else, he had speed. His skates took him quickly along the quiet path. The pyramid was in view. Small tears of relief pricked at the corners of his eyes as the actual doorway, open and waiting for him, became visible. He could make that. A quick sprint across the loading bay and-

A loud crash startled him, tripping up his feet on the uneven ground. He couldn’t have caught up that quickly, right? Chancing a look behind, Lucio felt his blood run cold. The moonlight reflected off the large hook as Roadhog turned the corner. Just at the end of the alleyway. He could reach the DJ if he threw his weapon fast enough. Lucio wasn’t about to give him that chance. He slammed the dial of his gun up, sending the rush of music and adrenaline through his system that would alert his pursuer, but also allow him to escape. He just hoped it would be enough. 

Buildings whipped by as he hopped up against the nearest wall, riding it to a spot he knew the man below couldn’t reach. Roadhog was many things, but agile? Not compared to him. Bouncing between both sides of the alley, Lucio felt confident for the first time that night. He was out of the large beast’s reach. The doors were right there. Backup was right there. Pushing off from the cold stone, the DJ couldn’t hold back a triumphant shout. As soon as his skates hit the ground he was home free.

They never made it.

He heard the hook before he even felt it. Metal slicing through the air, the chain creaking and grinding as it unrolled. The force of impact was enough to knock the wind out of him, but the three long, sharp nails digging into his gut as the hook found purchase drew out a pained yelp. Then he was moving backwards quickly. Too quickly. Everything was spinning. His expected to slam into his attacker, closing his eyes to prepare for the effect that solid mound of flesh would have on his already weary body. None of it helped when a large, meaty fist wrapped around his throat instead. Holding him a good foot above the ground, Roadhog laughed. It was a deep, threatening sound that reverberated through every ache and pain the DJ was suffering.

Maybe. . .maybe he could still get away. He reached for his gun, only to find it missing. Right. The force of the hook must've startled him into dropping it. Could the Junker be reasoned with? Lucio opened his mouth to speak, only to break out in a cold sweat as one barrel of Hog’s scrap gun was shoved into it. His eyes searched the man’s face frantically, hoping for any sign of mercy, any hope that he might be able to beg for his life. All he saw was leather and blank, soulless eyes.

The sound of gunfire echoed through the empty streets.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

The first thing Lucio noticed when he came to was warmth. Twitching his fingers, he recognized the feeling of soft fabric draped around his body. The rest of his consciousness came back in a sudden bolt of memory. The chase. The panic. The gunshot. He was panting and his body shaking despite the blanket covering his lower half. Before he could call out, a hand was gently touching the side of his neck, forcing him to look over at the biotic field signaling that he was inside of the Respawn zone. He was okay. He was safe. He was alive. Feeling his heart calm, Lucio let out a long sigh. The hand had moved up to his cheek, caressing the soft skin that still held traces of his tears.

“You okay?” asked a voice beside him, the same one that had just moments ago been laughing. The small man turned his eyes to the Junker standing at a safe distance, letting his hand be the only thing close. The mask was gone, replaced by a concerned frown across heavily scarred lips and dark eyes that met his. He knew Lucio sometimes had issues coming back after such an intense session and he wanted to make sure everything was back in order. The bright smile he received confirmed that.

“I’m. . .yeah, I’m good.” It was the Brazilian's turn to laugh now. All the residual panic and dread escaping his body as he did. Grinning, he spun so his legs were hanging off of the bed he’d been laying on and motioned for Roadhog to join him. The large man gladly obeyed. As soon as he was seated, Lucio wasted no time in situating himself in the other’s lap, humming happily as he leaned against the warm, soft belly. 

Roadhog terrified a deep, dark part of him. The blank eyes of the mask matched with the mute character underneath sent a chill down his entire body and that fear made his heart race in ways almost nothing else could. Lucio didn’t ache for the fear very often, but when he did, when he was hungry for the panic and helplessness, Roadhog was there.

But Mako? Mako was safety. Mako was the one rubbing the back of his neck to try alleviating the tension that respawn hadn’t quite fixed. Mako was the one who had worried about the effects of the whole ordeal when Lucio first sheepishly brought it up to him. No matter what Roadhog did when they played their game, Mako would be there to pull him back together and for that, the suddenly tired DJ would always be thankful.

The blanket that had been around his waist was pulled up to completely cover him, effectively trapping him against the warm man he was using as a pillow. Lucio responded with kisses placed all along his stomach, drawing a quiet laugh out of the Junker and a kiss far too gentle to be fair placed right at his temple. 

“Love you,” he almost whispered, adrenaline wearing off and leaving him with a warm contentment in his chest. He knew he’d be taking care of his partner for the next few days, but right now it was his turn to sleep. The deep sound of singing in a language he didn’t understand reached Lucio’s ears and he couldn’t help smiling.

Roadhog told the world that he didn’t need love. He didn’t feel it.

But Mako did.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional comments and ideas welcome:  
> Tobiyond.tumblr.com


End file.
